thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ThomasTheWoodenRailway
This my talk page or message page. I show both what I ask other people and what other people ask me. Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 'Arry page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FlyingDuckManGenesis (Talk) 03:48, March 6, 2013 Page Question Hey I'm new here and I was wondering if there's a way I can find all of the pages existing on this wiki on one page? If not, is there a way I can find all of them in a similar sense? TTWR (Talk to me!) 03:03, March 9, 2013(UTC) :This should be what you ask for. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 03:40, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Founder? Hi i'm wondering, are you the founder? If not, do you know who is? I'm very curious. TTWR (Talk to me!) 05:52, March 11, 2013 (UTC) :No, I am not the founder of the TWR Wiki. I am an admin, though. Hope this answers your question. FDMG, 6:40 A.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 10:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Categories We appreciate your intent, but please do not add special models to normal categories. We wish to keep them separate from regular models in that regard. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 03:18, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :got it TTWR (Talk to me!) 22:50, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Coal Station Hi OAE, I wanted to ask you something. I have recently bought a Coal Station for $45. Did I get a good deal? TTWR (Talk to me!) 02:52, March 14, 2013 (UTC) I suppose you did if it has all the parts and is in good condition. When I purchased my own, I paid $67, (and this was before its retirement). OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 03:00, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yes I got everything with the coal station EXCEPT the box. TTWR (Talk to me!) 03:03, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Oliver Poor Oliver. However did he get in such a bad condition? I have had mine for six years and he has barely a scratch! Mr. C. (talk) 00:41, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Two words. My Dog. It got a hold of oliver and duncan and they're in bad shape in the cab area. But don't worry, I got a new Duncan and Oliver and they're in great condition. I'll put more pictures of my collection sometime and you'll see the good ones. TTWR (Talk to me!) 01:28, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Road Items Category I don't how you go about getting a new category made, so I figured it was safe just to ask you. I would like for a category be made for roadway items. This would involve roadway track, roadway destinations, and roadway vehicles (maybe). TTWR (Talk to me!) 03:53, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm hesitant to permit such a category to be made because the web of categories on this wiki has been messy in the past. I would be alright with the tagging of items solely made for road vehicles in this category, but not mixed ones such as the Fire Station, since it has the railway sections. To make a category, type in the category name in the box on the right side of the editing screen on the pages in question. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 03:58, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :No characters in the category either. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 04:12, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't know the Crosby Station Cargo Truck was a character. TTWR (Talk to me!) 04:38, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Nominally it is, but I actually meant vehicles. (My mistake.) OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 04:40, March 19, 2013 (UTC) My Photos Even though I didn't give you permission to use my photos, I like what you did with them. So you can use those, but ask me before you use mine again. TTWR (Talk to me!) 00:40, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :I didn't realize that they were your photos. When you upload them, they go to the whole wiki. Not just to a certain users page. I apologize for the inconvenience however, and I will make sure I ask you next time. Peep! Peep! (talk) 00:43, March 22, 2013 (UTC) A Race to the Wharf Set This set has a page, but it is redirected to the A Day at the Wharf Set. It is acrually different because it has a different crane and boat dock, i have the picture here. Please make this an actual page instead of a redirect page. TTWR (Talk to me!) 22:14, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :I have just added the content to that page now. FDMG, 5:02 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 21:02, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Custom Freight Truck What face did you use for this log car? Mr. C. (talk) 16:50, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :It's not mine, I bought it off of eBay. I think it has Thumper's face, though. TTWR (Talk to me!) 18:53, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Retired Items Category While I appreciate your intent, please discuss such large category ideas before pursuing them. The wiki has had great difficulty with categories in the past. New categories, especially ones of such extensive nature, need planning before action is taken. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 05:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :I did not start that Category. Either Mr. Conductor did or a Wiki Contributor did, because I saw they both were adding items to that category before I did. I figured that one of them had talked with you or FDMG so I put items in that category too. I'm sorry if that category was unnecessary, but I didn't start it. TTWR (Talk to me!) 23:01, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey, I'd like to talk to you in chat as soon as you're available. Mr.Conductor (See you in Shining Time!) 00:10, April 16, 2013 (UTC) "Pheneas" Picture Hi I was wondering if you could remove the "Pheneas" picture. You got it from Doubtfire5599's YouTube video without asking him permission, and he asked me to ask you to take it down, since you did not obtain his permission. Thank you. MrMPS2002 (talk) 20:46, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :I'm sorry about the situation about the "Pheneas" picture thing. I wanted to put it on there as quick as I could, I forgot to ask for permisson. I will ask him.-TTWR (Talk to me!) 21:11, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :I've already deleted the pictures. Mr.Conductor (See you in Shining Time!) 21:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :If your referring to just deleting them, I already know. If your referring to me asking permission, If I get permission, I will post them again commenting that I have gained permission. TTWR (Talk to me!) 23:40, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :I now have permission from the owner. TTWR (Talk to me!) 22:40, April 23, 2013 (UTC)